


A Family Vacation

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, VictUuri, viktor and Yuri are brothers, viktuuri, yuuri is thirsty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Yuuri is invited to spend spring break with his friends family, including his friends' very attractive and very available brother.





	A Family Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> A quick and random oneshot I started a long time ago and just getting around to finishing. Hopefully this makes up for my lack of updates. I got a new job and have had no time for writing /cries
> 
> /not betad/

“A family vacation?” Yuuri blinks, staring at his green eyed blonde friend. The last school bell had just rang and Yurio had practically run to his desk.

“Yeah,” the blonde adjust the bag on his shoulder. “Me, my dad, and my brother. We’re going to our lake house for spring break and my dad told me I could bring a friend.”

Yuuri has to keep his mouth from dropping. He and Yurio had been friends since freshman year, though in the beginning it had been hard to tell. The blonde was a piece of work, loud, a bit rude, and full of fire. He had gotten into more fights than any other kid in their class and was proud of it too. Half the school was afraid of him while the other half had some awkward slight obsession with him. Maybe it was the way he stood out or how he had an air about him that just read ‘I don’t play by the rules’. Whatever that meant anyway.

He and Yuuri’s only real similarity was in their name. They couldn’t be more different otherwise. Not just in looks, but in personality as well. Yuuri was a bit of an introvert, not that he hated people or was afraid of anyone that talked to him in a tone. Rather he just didn’t bother himself with excessive socialization. He kept to himself a lot, but he never found it hard to communicate with others. In reality, Yurio was the first person with whom he ever had an issue. In fact, their very first meeting involved the blond knocking him down in the middle of the hallway simply because he was in the way. The blonde had called him a pig and went about his day.

They had many similar meetings but fate just refused to keep them apart. From class partners to being paired in jobs for the school faire, it seemed like Yuuri and Yurio would never rid themselves of each other.

Then came a group project. Yuuri had hosted a study group in his home and of course Yurio was included. It was the first time they actually sat down and talked together without it ending in insults. Yuuri had cooked and showed the blonde his music and movie collection. They talked about skating and foreign foods. Even Yuuri was surprised by how much the two had in common.

After that day Yuuri had visited more and more. Slowly, the two became friends. Even though Yurio was still a tiny bit of an asshole and a whole lot of abrasive, he was without a doubt a good friend. And  when the blonde considered someone a friend, he cared about them deeply and fully. Yuuri had come to learn that.

Despite growing close these past three years, Yuuri had never met the Nikiforov family. Sure, his friend had talked about his father and mentioned his brother now and again, but Yuuri had never actually met them face to face. He had only seen the father a few times, at school events, but Yurio never introduced them. If anything, he went out of his way to keep Yuuri from meeting his family. No matter how many times Yuuri tried to convince him otherwise.

“Seriously? You’re inviting me?” Yuuri blushes slightly, eyes sparkling. “You’ve never even let me come to your house before and now I get to go on vacation with you?”

“Well you don’t have to go if you don’t want to. Geeze.” A tint of pink stains his friend’s cheeks. “Dammit, I hate this.”

“I’m happy to go.” Yuuri laughs. “I’m just wondering why the sudden change of heart?”

“Because I have no desire to spend a fucking week with my family, cut off from the outside world. I need someone to help me through this.” The look in his eye is comically desperate and Yuuri can’t help but chuckle.

“Well I’d be happy to join you.”

“We leave next weekend. It’s a week long trip.”

“That’s so exciting! I’m really excited.” he smiles, standing from his desk. “I can meet your family and everything, I feel honored,” he says, shoving his books in his backpack. “Thank you for inviting me.”

Yurio flicks the other’s forehead. “Don’t think me yet,  you haven’t met my family.”

“I’m sure they can’t be that bad.” They leave the classroom together, walking down the school halls toward the exit.

“Why do you think I keep them far away. God, they’re annoying. They’re always on my ass about grades and college and I’m just sick of it. And then there’s my brother. He thinks just because he had his picture taken a few times, he’s some big model. It’s the worst. He’s a complete ass who’s full of himself.”

Yuuri laughs. “ Honestly I know you must be exaggerating. And even if you aren’t I think I can handle it. Afterall, I became friends with you.”

/x/

Yuuri is excited about the trip. His family didn’t take many because of work, and he had never really been on trips with friends before. This would be his first. Of course he probably overpacks, but he wants to be sure he has everything. He packs lots of clothing. The weather has been ridiculously hot but he packs a few warm things just in case. He packs his essentials along with his phone, books, and i-pad, just in case. He doesn’t want to keep busy with social media but he’s a night owl and enjoys staying up to all hours of the night flipping through blogs. He just hopes Yurio’s father doesn’t keep them completely off the grid. 

By the time he has everything together and says goodbye to his family, a large silver vehicle pulls up. Yuuri watches as his blonde friend  hops out of the car and runs to the door. He lets him in, leading him back to his room so he can help him with his things.

“Holy fuck, why did you pack so much?” The blonde grunts as he tries to lift Yuuri’s heavy duffle bag.

“Sorry, I wasn’t sure what all I needed.” he pulls a smaller sling bag over his shoulder. It holds a camera and a few small books he figures he can occupy himself with on the car ride there. Yurio had told him it would take about four hours to get there, but the Japanese boy had always found it difficult to sleep in a car.

“Eh, no worries, even my brother packed a shit ton.” Yurio pauses. “Oh, speaking of which, try not freak out.” he adds as they head to the front door.

“Why would I freak out?” Yuuri gives him a confused look before shutting the front door behind him.

“Well,” Yurio bites his bottom lips. “My brother is...well. You see, most people kind of jaw drop or whatever. Which I don’t get, but apparently he’s hot and you’re pretty weak when it comes to attractive men and women, right? I mean, I’ve heard your rants about that band you like, and that once actor from the crime show you watch all the time. Plus there’s that secret stash of magazines you think I don’t know about.”

Yuuri goes red. It wasn’t any new news that his friend knew he was attracted to guys but did he have to bring that all up? “Just because I’m attracted to guys doesn’t mean I’m going to have a freak out over your brother. I’m not that awkward!”

“Explain that time you met that figure skater, Christophe whatshisface.”

“First off! I did not have a freak out. I just lost the ability to move or speak.” He’s embarrassed just thinking about the encounter.   
“Whatever you say. I’m just letting you know ahead of time. Though in all honesty I’m more worried about him reacting to you.”

Yuuri raises a brow. “What do you mea—”    
The front passenger door clicks open, and Yuuri almost falls from the sudden weakness in his knees. The man in front of him is a sight, an actual sight to behold. A statue, an adonis, a god that should be idolized and worshipped. Yuuri wants to drop to his knees and fawn over the tall man that blesses him with his presence. From his head of silver hair down to his expensive looking shoes, the man is the most stunning human being he has ever seen in his life. He’s tall, with creamy white skin and not a blemish in sight. He really does look like a model, with broad shoulders and thin waist. And he can hardly hold back a shiver when he locks his eyes on the man’s thighs, his legs, his crotch. Fuck. He has to look away for a moment.

A moment is all he gets as the beautiful man approaches them. “I can get your bags.” he smiles and Yuuri feels his heart explode in his chest. Yuri wasn’t lying. His brother was one hundred percent worth freaking out over.

And he was one hundred percent about to freak out.

Yurio hands the heavy bag over to his brother, who laughs when he feels the weight. “My my, what all did you pack?” his eyes meet Yuuri’s and the raven haired boy finds himself lost for words. He is even more beautiful close up, and god his hands,  _ his hands _ ! Long fingers that extend toward him. “I’m Viktor.”

It takes far too long for Yuuri to react, fingers trembling as he shakes the other’s hand. He knows his face has gone red and looks to the floor in embarrassment. “N—nice to meet you, I’m Yuuri.” he can hear a small snicker from Yurio.

“Well Yuuri, it’s nice to see my little brother actually has a real-life friend. We were all sure he was making it up.” Yuuri can see the older man give him a quick look down before, slowly pulling his hand away. “He never mentioned how cute you were.”

“Fuck you!” Yurio retorts. “And don’t you _ dare _ give him that look!” he punches his brother lightly on the shoulder. “He’s off limits.”

Yuuri’s blush only deepens as Viktor smiles at him and winks. “Is that so?” The older man says turning to go and put the bag in the back of the car. “ Don’t worry, I won’t steal away your friend.”

There is no way he can make it through this week. No way he is going to be able to keep his wits about him when a literal god is walking around. He should have brought better looking clothes, should have left his glasses and kept his contacts in, should have worked out and went on a diet. He suddenly feels very self conscious. 

Yurio looks to Yuuri. “You gonna stand there and drool or are you gonna get in the damn car?”

/x/

“This is where you two will be sleeping.” Yurio’s father, Yakov, motions for the two to enter the bedroom. It’s a big room, bigger than his room back home. There are two beds, a dresser, a huge closet that looks like it could fit another closet inside. There isn’t a television or anything but Yuuri isn’t too worried about that. His mind is already way too occupied with Viktor to worry about what he’s going to do about passing the time.

“My room down the hall to the left and VIktor’s is down and to the right. Though I can’t imagine you all will be hanging out there.”

Viktor puts his arms around his father, smiling. “My own room? Is this confirmation that I’m the favorite in the family?” He grins.

“It’s confirmation that you’re an idiot and I I have to keep a close eye on you so you don’t burn down the cabin.”

Yurio snickers and Viktor frowns.

“We have a lot to do today. Have to clean this place up and what not. The faster we get settled, the faster we can get out on the lake.”

 

They get to work quickly, deciding it’s best to clean before completely unpacking the car. Yuuri is put in charge of cleaning the sitting room and sweeping the outside porch. Yurio is put in charge of cleaning the bathroom and showers. While Viktor and Yakov clean up the kitchen and scrub the fridge clean. Nothing is really overly dirty, just dusty and unused.

It only takes them an hour or so to clean the small cabin before they start bringing in everything. They set up their rooms, rolling out the blankets and setting up a nice corner for reading. They bring in all the food and stock up the fridge with so much food Yuuri feels certain they’re not going to be able to eat it all in a week.

When they’re finished, the place actually looks lived in. It’s nice for a vacation house and well kept too, especially since it goes unused for months at a time.

Yuuri finds himself easily getting along with Yurio’s family. His father has the appearance and demeanor of a strict man, but he’s kind and welcoming. He’s also not afraid to tell his sons to stop being idiots and Yuuri finds that amusing. Especially since it seems like every couple of minutes it seems as though the blonde and his brother are arguing. Though Yuuri can’t complain at all about that. Seeing Viktor’s cheeky grin and mischievous eyes had the young Japanese boy shook to the core. Really any sight of Viktor had him shook. The man is like some kind of walking gucci advertisement. Yuuri has to catch himself because he can’t stop staring. Can’t tear his eyes away from how the other man moves his body.

They spend the day outside, exploring the land around them. Yurio and Viktor take him on trails through the thick woods, something he’s definitely not accustomed to. Only half an hour in and Yuuri has fallen so much over branches and rocks that his knees are a mess and hands are scratched up. It’s fun though. They laugh and joke around. Yuuri learns more about the attractive older man. He learns how he had always been top of his class, graduated with high marks, and was offered a modeling gig his last year of high school.

Yuuri had groaned when he heard.  “Blessed with good looks and brains, not fair,” he said. Viktor had only laughed before thanking him with his perfect smile.

The next few days followed a similar pattern. They would get up, Yuuri would make breakfast then they would be off on an adventure. If they weren’t hiking they went fishing out on the small boat. Of course it only took one time of Viktor flipping the whole boat over that Yuuri decided he no longer wanted to go on the boat. There was however the little treat of watching Viktor pull himself out of the water, white shirt and jeans soaked through.

Yuuri had practically drowned at the sight. Sinking low in the water and praying that his lower half wouldn’t react the way his heart was reacting.

But Viktor walking around like a wet model didn’t pull at his heart as much as seeing VIktor walk out of the bathroom, nothing but a towel around his waist. It was late on the fourth day. They had all just come back from a long hike to take showers and get ready for s'mores for the night. Until they realized that they were lacking both chocolate and marshmellows. Yakov had practically lost it, yelling at Yurio about how he should have remembered the most important part of the break.

Without even a word, the older man had snatched the blonde away and the two took off in the car to the nearest town for a much needed chocolate run.

Yuuri was left waving goodbye in the doorway. He decided to wait by flipping through his phone in his room but that peace and quiet was ruined by a half naked Russian man walking in and taking him by surprise.

“Where did everyone go?” The older man holds the towel at his waist.

Yuuri makes sure to keep his nose in his phone, not daring to look up. “Store. We needed chocolate.” A pause. “Let me know when you’re done showering so I can.” He scrolls through his social media.

Viktor doesn’t leave, just remains in the doorway.

Yuuri dares a look up, only to find the other man smiling down at him.

“What?” Yuuri blinks, finally setting aside his phone before standing. He has to get out of this room. Viktor is too close, too exposed, and Yuuri’s resolve not to eye him up and down is crumbling.

“I’m just interested.” Viktor smiles.

“Interested?”

“Well my brother never really talks about his friends and now all of a sudden here you are. That makes you very special.”

Yuuri smiles. “Yurio is a good friend, a little rough around the edges but he’s kind when he wants to be.”

Viktor takes a step closer to him. “Well I’m glad my little brother has made such a good impression. I hope...I hope maybe I have as well.”

Yuuri’s resolve breaks into tiny little pieces. His gaze drops as the man approaches and his eyes lock onto the dip of his waist, how the towel wrapped around him hangs loosely on his hips. How he can see the outline of what hangs beneath that towel. Fuck. He hates himself for looking. This was his best friend’s older brother!

“Yuuri?”

He snaps he gaze up, trying to laugh off the awkwardness he felt. “Anyway, you should finish up your shower before they come home or we’re doing s’mores without you.” He goes to move past the man but Viktor doesn’t budge. Instead the older man puts a hand on his wrist, touching him gently.

“It’s fine, the nearest store is about a twentyfive or thirty minute drive.”

“I-is that so.”

“You know, if you’re worried about not wasting time.” He pulls Yuuri toward him. “We can always make things quicker and just, I don’t know, take one together.”

Yuuri is pretty sure his heart falls out of his chest. No, he’s certain it does. His heart has fallen out, his brain has exploded, and he’s hearing things.

“You look so shocked.” Viktor laughs.

“That’s because my mind is playing tricks on me.” He swallows. “Either that or I must have fallen asleep and am having some weird dream.” He pinches his own cheek. It all has to be a dream. What other explanation was there?

“Have you seriously not noticed how hard I’ve been coming on to you since you literally packed your bags in our car. I mean, I’ve been trying my best here.” he feigns heartache before reverting back to a smile.

Yuuri stares with wide eyes. He knew Viktor has been friendly, teasing, fun, but he figured that was just his way of trying to make Yuuri feel comfortable. How the hell was he supposed to know it’s been flirting all along? He would have at least tried to flirt back if that was the case! Emphasis on tried.

Viktor interrupts his thoughts with a finger poking against his chest. “Maybe I was wrong. Could it be I’m not your type?” He pouts before standing straight. “Ah, I’m sorry if that’s the case. Now I’ve gone and made it awkward.”

“No!” Yuuri spits out before his brain can catch up with his mouth. “You’re very much my type I just. I mean, I don’t know.” He flushes.

“Then what about my offer, huh?” The older man cocks his head to the side. “We only have a short amount of time you know. To have some fun before my dad and brother get back.”

The red in Yuuri’s face deepens. He should say no. The better thing to do would say no…

Fuck that. The better option is definitely to hop in the shower with him. Emotions and everything aside, it’s obvious they are attracted to each other now. And it’s obvious that they are both feeling the same desire.

So Yuuri follows. He follows slowly but eager to the shower they all share down the hall. Viktor takes the lead, pulling him by the hand, humming as though they are not about to jump in a shower together and fool around after only being introduced a few days ago.

It’s not like Yuuri to do something like this. Well....maybe not. He’s never had the opportunity so how would he really know if he wouldn’t or not.

Either way it’s being done now.

Once inside the bathroom Viktor locks the bathroom door. He turns to Yuuri, smiles, then maneuvers past him to turn the water on.

Yuuri shifts on his feet before deciding he should probably strip. He begins by removing his glasses, setting them on the white porcelain sink behind the faucet. He then begins to undo the buttons on his shirt, starting at the top and working his way down. The one flannel button up he brings and of course he chose this day of all days to wear it.

Viktor turns to face him just as begins to slide his shirt off his shoulders.

“Need any help with that, beautiful?” The man asks, stepping close to him before running his hands down Yuuri’s arms. He leans forward slightly, pressing a kiss against the younger man’s forehead.

Yuuri lets out a slow breath, body going hot from the light touch.

The last time he was half naked in front of another man was his second 

year of highschool. He was going out with a guy who lost his nerve before they even got to the good part.

Now he’s here with his best friend’s brother.

“You’re not going to get shy on me are you.” Viktor purrs, hand moving to Yuuri’s hips. His long fingers dip beneath the waistband of his pants and Yuuri noticeably shivers.

“I’m not getting shy, it’s just...it’s…”

“Has it been a while?” The man chuckles, pressing another kiss behind Yuuri’s ear. “If you want to stop we can—”

“I don’t want to stop.” Yuuri pulls away, undoing his pants quickly and stepping out of both them and his boxers.

Viktor’s eyes go wide before he gives a heart shaped smile. “This is going to be fun.”

The other man barely gets the words out before Yuuri has pulled him in for a kiss. It’s quick and light at first, slowly melting into something deeper, longer. Viktor cups Yuuri’s face, sliding his tongue across the smaller man’s lips, edging for him to open up.

Yuuri does. He parts his lips just enough to let his own tongue slip out and lap against the others. Just a taste before he decided to open his mouth fully. Viktor slides his tongue in slowly, savouring his time as he drags against the other. The man pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist as the heat travels through them both.

It’s like a switch has flipped. Their slow kiss turns hard as Viktor presses him against the door, mouth moving down from the others lips to his neck. He drags his tongue along the flesh, licking, sucking, biting.

Yuuri moans, hands moving to Viktor’s waist. His fingers play with the knot of the towel, dragging against the fabric. It’s soft to the touch, but that’s not where Yuuri’s attention is. His breath hitches when he feels Viktor’s bulge through the fabric.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Yuuri’s heart is racing now. Between Viktor’s mouth on his neck, and their touching waists he knows he’s going to lose it. He’s sure he’s about to pass out.

“You’re beautiful.” Viktor says, kissing the shell of his ear. He pulls away, and Yuuri misses the warmth. “I really want to ravish you properly, but we don’t have much time for foreplay.” He gives a wink as he unties his towel letting it fall to the floor.

Yuuri can’t even pretend to not drop his gaze immediately to the man’s beautiful half hard cock.

“Let’s continue in the shower.”

Once under the spray, VIktor’s mouth finds his again. Yuuri allows his hands to roam across the other man’s chest, feeling up his defined pecs. Viktor is built like an adonis, firm and yet soft, hard but gentle. He brushes against a nipple and Viktor lets out a moan that is both the sexiest thing he has ever heard, and the cutest.

Yuuri rolls with it. He Thumbs at the nub gently while his tongue dances with Viktor’s. He can feel the arousal slowly build with in his own body while Viktor’s presses against his thigh.

“Yuuri…” Viktor pants, pulling away from the kiss. He begins to stroke himself, throwing his head back as his hand moves across hardening flesh.

Yuuri watches as the spray from the water trickles down his neck and chest. He watches as Viktor gets himself off. Watches as the other’s cock grows in his hand.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Yuuri practically throws himself to his knees, startling even Viktor. Yuri had been right about him. He can’t contain himself. He goes completely stiff around a handsome face. But if only the blonde knew about his other feelings. How much heat and desire he felt in him that he held back. How he could jerk off for hours, finger himself open, come until he can’t anymore. All at the sight of a beautiful cock.

And Viktor’s was everything he wanted. He had to have it. Had to taste it. Had to feel it in his mouth, pressing against the back of his throat. He needed it.

Yuuri strokes Viktor’s length in hand. Pressing a kiss against the underside before smiling up at Viktor.

“You look eager.” he teases and Yuuri responds by dragging his tongue up the length. He sucks the tip into his mouth. That first full taste of Viktor has him eager for more. He takes him in inch by inch, trying not to rush but knowing they are pressed for time. Plus it’s not like he’s an expert. He’s never sucked a dick a day in his life. Not that he hasn’t fantasized or watched about a million porn videos.

Still, he relaxes himself as he slowly bobs his head. He lets his work the wide girth, where his exactly reach with his mouth. It was almost unfair at just how much that actually is.

Still, Yuuri does his best, working his tongue to tease the head .

“Fuck…” Viktor hisses, rocking his hips slightly. “Yuuri…”

The sound of his name being whispered in such a way motivates Yuuri. He hums, taking the cock in as deep as he can, and then some. He feels the head hit the back of his throat and pulls away, gag reflexes kicking in big time. Drool mixes with the water as he unsuccessfully tries to wipe his mouth.

This would be tougher than he thought.

“First time?” Viktor asks, a gentle hand running through Yuuri’s wet hair.

Yuuri nods, taking Viktor’s penis into his mouth again, this time taking care for how deep he goes.

“You have to ease it in.” The older man brushes his hand across his cheek, rubbing his thumb against his upper lip. “We’ll work on it— Ah!” Viktor releases a sharp moan as Yuuri sucks on the head of his cock. He steadies himself on the wall, mouth falling open.

Yuuri can feel the hot organ growing in his mouth. Can feel it pulsing as he traces the length with the flat of his tongue. He can taste Viktor better now as precum beads at the tip, which he laps up eagerly before the water can wash it away.

Viktor can’t take his eyes off him, and Yuuri can feel him watching. The smaller male lifts his gaze, looking up at Viktor behind thick lashes. In a moment of insanity he takes the man further into his mouth. He holds back a gag as his throat tightens.

The Russian about loses it, letting out a sound that’s more of a growl  than moan. He grabs both sides of Yuuri’s head, holding tightly as he buckles his hips forward. He knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help but chase that heat. That tightness. He wants to feel it more. He can feel his orgasm quickly approaching and halts his movements. The last thing he wants to do is come down Yuuri’s throat.

Of course that’s what he thought before he watches the younger man chase after his cock, taking it to his mouth again so quickly Viktor can barely let out a sound as he releases.

Yuuri’s dick twitches as his mouth is filled with Viktor’s cum. It sends chills through him as the heat slides down his throat. He swallows without hesitation, relishing on the heavy weight of the other on his tongue.

He pulls away with a pop, licking his lips as touches himself gently. Just sucking Viktor off got him hard.

“You’re amazing.” Viktor flushes, starry eyed. “You sure that was your first time?” He helps the boy onto his feet, locking their lips together before Yuuri can even utter a response. He tastes himself on his tongue. “I’m gonna make you feel good now, okay.” He says against his lips.

Yuuri nods, moaning as Viktor sneaks his hand between his leg. He feels the pad of a finger against his hole and has to grip the other’s arms for support.

“It’s nice and soft back here.” Viktor’s finger rubs small circles against the puckered entrance. “You must play with it quite a bit.”

Yuuri is still in disbelief. Even after having a mouthful of Viktor’s cum in his mouth, he is still in disbelief that this is happening to him. It’s like a wet dream. It’s like the plot of some porno that Yuuri would probably pay money for.

“I wanna hear you moan.” Viktor kisses the back of Yuuri’s neck, pushing a finger past the ring of muscle.

Yuuri does as asked, he moans, loud and long. If anyone had been in the house, they would have certainly heard. He’s thankful they’re alone because holding his voice in was not going to be an option. He’s never been touched so intimately by another. It’s a completely different feeling. A feeling that makes his body quiver and his cock leak. Viktor’s fingers are barely inside of him, yet his legs are shaking.

Viktor’s moans and groans only add to the sensation overload. He feels the finger inside him move slowly, sinking deeper inside of him before being pulled back. The process repeats only a few time before another finger is added.

Yuuri finds it harder to stand now, harder to concentrate. It’s almost impossible with the long digits inside of him and the heat of Viktor on his back.

And then those beautiful fingers curl and Yuuri is sure he sees white. Viktor presses just the right spot and it’s almost too much. He tries to pull his hips away, but the taller man presses him against the shower wall, trapping him in place as his fingers rub against his sweet spots.

Yuuri mewls.squeezing his thighs together as heat coils in his belly.

“You can come if you want to.” Viktor laughs. “I want you to.” He uses his free hand to wrap around Yuuri’s cock, strokes him hard and quick. “I really want to be inside of you right now.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri shivers, calling the man’s name as he comes. Everything's a blur for a moment and Viktor has to steady him in his arms.

Yuuri takes a moment to collect himself. A moment to let his heart beat slow back to it’s normal pace. A moment to let his vision return straight and the hair on the back of his neck to not stand so tall. As he does Viktor has already begun to lather up a rag. He takes the cloth to Yuuri’s back, wiping him down slowly and gently.

“That was amazing.” Viktor kisses the back of his neck. “I enjoyed that very much. I hope you did as well.” He smiles.

Yuuri nods, straightening his back and turning so he’s facing the other man now. “I did.” He’s not sure what to say other than that so he looks away, unable to meet Viktor’s gaze.

“Then maybe we should do this again. You know, when we have more time.” He turns Yuuri’s face toward him. “Then I’ll be able to treat you really well.” He captures Yuuri’s lips with his once more.

Yuuri likes that idea. He likes it a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3  
> Look forward to more work from me in the near future!  
> Check out my tumblr for updates: iceprincess-yuri


End file.
